Omedeto, Hinata
by SMRU
Summary: Felicidades, Hinata-chan 27/12 :: Quince años. Quince. Fue el día perfecto. Con mi familia, los regalos, tan hermosos, con mis amigos... Y con él. El regalo más perfecto de todos. Naruto-kun. -NaruHina-


**Hola!! Bueno, lo primero es que ¡¡¡FELÑIZ 2009 A TODOS!!! Éste es el primer fic que subo en el año n.n Pero le tendría que haber subido el día 27 de diciembre, para ser exactos. Es un regalo para Hinata, por su cumpleaños. Pero se me olvidó xD Le tengo escrito desde principios de mes, y el día crucial va y se me olvida, si es que... Este fic tiene su historia. En un one-shot, vale, pero me refiero a su escritura. En un principio, las primeras líneas las escribí hace más de un año. Iba a ser el regalo de Hinata del año pasado xD Tengo que advertir de que lleva NaruHina, primero porque creo que para Hinata es el mejor regalo y segundo porque me encanta la pareja. Bueno... no voy a decir nada más. Os dejo leer n.n**

**Título: Omedeto, Hinata. (Felicidades, Hinata)**

**Autor: SMRU**

**Género: Tributo, amor, amistad.**

**Pairings: NaruHina.  
**

**Recomendaciones: Ecuchar "Heaven" en slow version, de Cascada, mientras se lee. Al final comprendeéis por qué n.n**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni Heaven me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores. **

**

* * *

**

**Omedeto, Hinata.**

Noté un cosquilleo en los párpados, y un leve entumecimiento en el cuerpo. Poco a poco me fui desperezando, y al abrir los ojos tan sólo una rendija, los volví a cerrar de inmediato cegada por la luz del Sol que entraba a raudales por la ventana de mi habitación. Con un suave gruñido, di media vuelta y me tapé la cabeza con la manta, mientras retorcía las sábanas junto con el resto de mi cuerpo. No sabría decir cuanto tiempo estuve en aquel estado de trance, entre el sueño y el desvelo, pero unos golpes propinados en la puerta consiguieron sacarme de él, sobresaltándome tenuemente.

-Hinata-sama, el desayuno está servido –aquel criado, un hombre joven del bouke, titubeó un poco antes de seguir- y… disculpe el atrevimiento, pero deseo felicitarla por su cumpleaños. Mis más sinceras disculpas por tal osadía.

Abrí los ojos tanto que creí que se me saldrían de las órbitas. Me sorprendí en sobremanera y salí de la cama de un salto. Busqué el calendario encima de mi escritorio con la mirada, y lo encontré al lado de unos informes de misiones.

¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Era mi cumpleaños, mi decimoquinto cumpleaños! No me hice de rogar y abrí la puerta con mucho estrépito. Allí seguía Yashami, el criado, y cuando me vio, en pijama y con el pelo alborotado el rubor intensificó su expresión sumisa. Le sonreí ampliamente y él miró a ambos lados del pasillo, para cerciorarse de que allí no había nadie más que nosotros dos. Hecho esto, se puso en pie y me abrazó –cosa que agradecí intensamente-.

-Omedeto, Hinata-sam… -le reproché aquel tipo de trato. Él sabía que no me agradaba que me llamaran así, sobretodo sabiendo que aquel que se inclinaba bajo mi mando era un miembro de mi misma familia, un portador de mi misma sangre.-…san, Hinata-san.

Le sonreí de nuevo y él deshizo el abrazo. Yo me apresuré a entrar de nuevo en mi habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mí y tras deliberar mucho, cogí de mi armario una camiseta blanca, unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta lila. Me dirigí con ello al cuarto de baño contiguo y lo dejé sobre el toallero. Abrí la llave del agua caliente de la ducha y me fui desvistiendo poco a poco.

Cuando creí la temperatura adecuada, encendí la radio y me precipité bajo el agua. Dejé que aquel líquido perlado cayera sobre mi cara, despejándome por completo y llenándome de un nuevo alborozo.

Escuché de pronto una melodía que me resultaba familiar. Agudicé el oído y adiviné que provenía de la radio. Era una canción nueva, que había tenido mucho éxito en todo el país, y aquí y allá había chicas jóvenes, de mi edad más o menos, canturreándola a todas horas. Conocía la letra de memoria, ya que aunque siempre fui diferente a las demás, mi gusto musical era el mismo que el de cualquier chica.

Comencé a cantarla en voz alta, mientras el agua seguía recorriendo mi cuerpo. Cuando la canción acabó yo salía de la ducha completamente aseada y con el pelo mojado. Pasé la toalla por el espejo, ya que estaba empañado, y después envolví mi cuerpo con una toalla azul cielo y mi pelo con otra del mismo tono. Me miré al espejo y sonreí.

Semanas atrás, en un entrenamiento con el antiguo equipo 8, mi amigo Kiba me recordó que ya quedaba poco para mi cumpleaños y me preguntó que como lo iba a celebrar. Shino miró interesado. Ni siquiera lo había pensado. Se puede decir que me pilló por sorpresa. Kurenai me dirigió un breve mirada de cariño y al final dije que pensaba hacer una fiesta en mi casa. Llevaba días preparándolo todo junto con todos los miembros del bouke.

Lo adornos estaban preparados. También la comida, repasé mentalmente. Las invitaciones… ¡Las invitaciones!

… Ah, es cierto, Neji las repartió por mí. ¡Ay! ¡Qué haría yo sin mi primo!

Pensé en toda la gente que vendría a mi casa aquella tarde. Mi padre había accedido de mala gana a celebrar la fiesta en casa, y me avisó de que estaría toda la tarde encerrado en su estudio. Sabía que aquello significaba que iba a estar _vigilándome._ Mi padre era muy sobre protector y muy exigente. "Quizá demasiado" pensé para mis adentros. Suspiré y me quité la toalla del cabello, dejándolo caer sobre mis hombros desnudos. Lentamente alcé la mirada y volví a ver mi reflejo en el cristal. Me sonrojé al recordar, gracias al color de la toalla, quien vendría esta tarde a _mi casa._

¡No me lo podía creer! ¡Kami-sama, aquello tenía que ser un sueño!

¡Naruto-kun iba a estar en mi cumpleaños!

Un par de días antes había hablado con Sakura-san y me aseguró que lo traería aunque fuera a patadas. Me imaginé la escena y una gotita se deslizó por mi frente. Pero eso… ¿Quería decir Sakura-san que él no querría venir?

Sacudí la cabeza, alejando aquellos pensamientos de mi mente. No podía pensar en eso. Había demasiado que hacer.

Salí del baño ya vestida, y me dirigí a la cocina. Pero no llegué a entrar. Neji salía en ese momento y cerró la puerta tras de sí con estrépito, poniéndose delante. Me quedé parada en medio del pasillo, a dos metros de él.

-Etto… -Estaba francamente sorprendida por su comportamiento.- Ohayo, Neji-Onii-san. –Él asintió con la cabeza. Una gota de sudor bajó por su mandíbula, contorneándola.- ¿Puedo pasar?

-¡No! –Parpadeé, confusa.- Ejem, quiero decir… No debería. Su desayuno ya está servido, y Hiashi-sama se enfadará si llega tarde el día de su cumpleaños.

Asentí, con cuidado, prometiendo que ya volvería después para saludar. Mientras me alejaba, escuché como mi primo suspiraba a mis espaldas y volvía a entrar en la cocina. De camino al comedor del souke, pasé frente a la puerta del salón donde se iba a celebrar la fiesta. Tuve la tentación de entrar, pero mi padre y mi hermana estarían esperando. En el desayuno sólo tendría que estar con ellos, pero la comida… Comeríamos todos juntos. El clan entero. Aquella era una novedad impuesta por mi padre desde hacía unos tres años. Que el día del cumpleaños de algún miembro del souke, toda la familia comería junta. Los ancianos del clan aún estaban lejos de aceptar esto, por lo que lo máximo que había conseguido mi padre era que comiéramos en la misma sala, aunque en mesas diferentes. Mi padre estaba cambiando, y yo lo notaba.

Desgraciadamente, seguía pensando que yo era una cría. Pero ya tenía quince años, y quería demostrarle que había crecido. Quería que mi padre reconociera mi valía, sobretodo en un día tan especial como aquel.

Entré al comedor principal. Mi padre y mi hermana ya estaban sentados a la mesa, y Hanabi sonrió nada más verme. Me sorprendió ver que había una cuarta silla preparada.

-Ohayo, Oto-sama, Imotou.

Pocos segundos después de que yo entrara, se abrió la lateral, por la que entraba el servicio. La mesa pronto se llenó de manjares de todas las clases. Yashami se acercó a mi silla y la separó de la mesa sonriéndome. Yo tomé asiento, maravillada por toda la comida que habían preparado. Me sentí un poco culpable, ya que seguramente habrían estado trabajando toda la noche.

-Esto… esto es…

-Otou-sama, no vamos a poder comer todo esto nosotros solos.

Mi hermana sonrió a mi padre. Oh, genial, estaban compinchados. Mi padre asintió. Pese a que su gesto era relajado, noté una chispa de alegría en sus ojos cuando me miró. Seguidamente, dio una orden con la vista a un miembro del bouke, y éste se marchó por la puerta de servicio.

Me quedé mirando la silla vacía.

Al poco se abrió de nuevo la puerta. Pero la principal.

Y mi primo entró en la sala como un príncipe. Le dio las gracias al sirviente con una sonrisa de las suyas que arrebatan corazones sin que él lo supiera. Iba bastante arreglado. Con un kimono beige, adornado con ramas de espino albar y en la espalda dos pájaros volando juntos, entre las blancas flores. Todos los sirvientes se fueron, y quedamos los cuatro solos en el comedor. Nii-san sonrió y se acercó a mí. Por el respaldo de la silla colocó sus manos en mis hombros y se inclinó para besarme en la mejilla.

-Omedeto, Hinata-sama.

Yo sonreí, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme. Mi padre había dejado su expresión seria guardada en el armario y sonreía débilmente. Debía de estarle muy agradecida. Permitiendo a Neji-nii-san que comiera con nosotros… Ya no le importaba que fuera del bouke. Era su sobrino, después de todo. El hijo de su hermano gemelo. Todos decían que mi primo se parecía más a mi padre que yo. Pero era normal, yo era más parecida a mi madre, siempre me lo habían dicho.

Nii-san se sentó y dimos buena cuenta del desayuno.

Una vez que hubimos terminado, los sirvientes entraron a recoger los platos. Neji se ofreció a ayudarles, y yo quisiera haberlo hecho, pero no me lo permitieron. No porque fuera del souke, si no porque era mi cumpleaños.

-¡Nee-san! –Hanabi se acercó a mí y me cogió de la mano. Me sacó de la sala sin que ni siquiera pudiera decirle nada a mi padre.- Otou-sama me ha dado permiso para que saliéramos esta mañana. ¡Y hasta me ha dado dinero!

-Pero, Hanabi… ¿A dónde vamos?

Ella se giró y me sonrió abiertamente.

-De compras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hanabi, sigo opinando que mi kimono está bien…

Estábamos en una tienda de vestidos de fiesta del centro comercial de Konoha. Mi hermana me había estado enseñando vestidos un buen rato (preciosos, pero demasiado… atrevidos para mí). Hasta que al final se debía de haber cansado de que no eligiera ninguno y llevaba media hora probándose vestidos ella. Esta vez salió del probador con uno lila corto, con los hombros al descubierto.

Hice una mueca. Mi hermana era demasiado pequeña para andar de compras conmigo. Pero el vestido era bonito. Sólo que…

-Espera aquí.

Me levanté de la silla donde esperaba y salí de nuevo a la tienda. Estaba segura de haberlo visto…

¡Sí, ahí!

Lo cogí de la percha y fui hasta el probador. Mi hermana estaba mirando la zapatería que se veía por el cristal.

-Ten.

Le di la chaqueta y ella la miró. Luego, me sonrió.

-Deberías explotar más a menudo tu sentido de la moda. Es excelente.

Yo solté una carcajada y ella se puso la chaqueta morada de seda que le había llevado. Era de manga larga, y no llegaba más que hasta medio pecho. Ella no se la abrochó, usándola simplemente a modo de mangas. Sonrió y se miró al espejo.

-Creo que tengo vestido.

Salimos de la tienda con el vestido y un par de cosas más. Unas orquillas para el pelo a juego, para las dos, y un chal entre azul y blanco, que no sabíamos ni con qué ponérnoslo. Pero era precioso y para un día que teníamos total libertad…

Yo no tenía pensado ponerme ningún vestido. Mi kimono de camelias estaba bien. Sólo iba a cumplir 15 años…

Pero cuando pasamos delante de aquel escaparate, mis pensamientos cambiaron por completo.

Sólo se cumplen 15 años una vez en la vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo. La sala estaba decorada a la perfección, imitando un castillo de cuento de hadas. Había nubes vaporosas colgadas del techo, junto con imágenes de haditas. Desde la mesa de la comida, una hermosa sirena nos observaba desde sus ojos de hielo perfectamente tallados, mientras se peinaba el cabello. Kiba la miraba con detenimiento, diciéndole a Shino que esa sirena tenía los pechos demasiado pequeños. Akamaru ladró desde el jardín.

Junto a un castillo medieval de cartón-piedra, Ino y Sakura discutían sobre sus vestidos. El de Ino era morado, con un escote que se había ganado la reprobación de todos los ancianos del clan, y el de Sakura de un color rosa pastel que le quedaba perfecto combinado con el tono que había elegido para sus labios. Ino llevaba el pelo suelo, y Sakura recogido en un moño que dejaba caer dos mechones de pelo a ambos lados de su rostro.

Un poco más allá, Tenten mareaba la bebida de su vaso mientras escuchaba la conversación de mi primo y Lee. Agradecí que este último se hubiera arreglado un poco (si a arreglarse se le puede llamar ponerse una chaqueta de esmoquín encima de la malla…). Ella iba con un vestido marrón chocolate abierto en la espalda.

Mi hermana estaba presumiendo de su vestido frente a Temari y sus hermanos. Aunque Gaara no le prestaba mucha atención. Kankuro se reía desenfrenadamente.

Chouji atacaba la comida con voracidad, mientras a su lado Shikamaru bostezaba.

En una esquina, Sai se había sentado con un lienzo a dibujar. Me prometió que todo lo que hiciera esa noche iba a ser mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Me habían regalado de todo… Sakura un marco para fotos con una foto de ella y Naruto-kun. Me había guiñado el ojo tras dármelo. Kiba y Shino me habían regalado un equipamiento nuevo de kunais, shurikens y diferentes cosas más. Desde Suna me habían traído una estatuilla de cristal que representaba dos pájaros posados en una rama, fabricada a partir de arena del desierto. Ino… Buf, Ino no se había cortado nada a la hora de entregarme un conjunto rojo de ropa interior que apenas se veía. Lo oculté rápidamente sonrojada, antes de que cualquier miembro de mi familia lo viera. El regalo de Tenten fue una pulsera echa con amuletos de plata. El de Lee… Una réplica exacta de su malla y una colonia. Bueno, al menos usaría la colonia… Pero uno de los regalos más bonitos había sido el de Nii-san y de mi padre.

Nada más volver de compras, fui corriendo a mi cuarto. Y cuando entré, pensé que me había equivocado de puerta. Aquello no podía ser mi habitación.

Estaba totalmente llena de rosas. Amarillas, blancas, rosas y rojas… Estaban por todas partes. No había una sola parte de la habitación que no estuviera tapada por ellas. Allí habría más de mil flores. El suelo era un manto de pétalos, tan mullido que me hacía sentir que estaba flotando. Por detrás de mí aparecieron mi primo y mi padre, pero yo no podía reaccionar. Estaba perpleja.

-Neji pensó que te gustaría.

La voz de mi padre me hizo volver a la realidad. Me di la vuelta lentamente, y les miré con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Vosotros…?

-Omedeto, hija.

Mi padre extendió las manos y me entregó una bonita caja con adornos de oro. La cogí con manos trémulas y temí que se me cayera. La agarré con más firmeza y la abrí. En el interior, sobre terciopelo rojo, había un anillo, dorado, y con el grabado del símbolo del clan Hyuuga y mi nombre. Por el reverso estaba el símbolo de Konoha. Me lo puse, maravillada por su belleza.

Miré a mi padre, que sonreía, y no pude evitarlo. Me eché a llorar y me abracé a él.

Habíamos pasado el resto de la mañana en mi cuarto, Neji, Hanabi, Otou-sama y yo, hablando y contando mil y una historias.

Posteriormente, la comida no había ido tan mal como yo pensaba. La tensión no existía, y los miembros del souke hablaban con los del bouke sin ningún reparo.

Estaba siendo el mejor día de mi vida.

Sentada en mi rincón apartado de la sala, jugueteé con los bordes de mi vestido. Era azul pastel, largo y abierto a los lados de ambas piernas. Con él llevaba puesto el chal que compré con mi hermana, y el pelo sujeto con la orquilla de media luna que también lucía mi hermana.

Pasé a contemplar de nuevo mi anillo, cuando la música cambió totalmente.

El ritmo se volvió más lento, y el compás cambió de binario a ternario.

Un vals.

Enrojecí como nunca al ver que todos me miraban. El vals de los quince años, toda una tradición… como pillara al que se le había ocurrido…

La gente comenzó a buscar pareja, y en unas milésimas de segundo Kiba estaba a mi lado, haciendo una reverencia, tendiéndome la mano.

Reí levemente y le cogí la mano. Con paso ligero, me llevó hasta el centro de la pista y comenzamos a bailar, siguiendo el compás. No era una gran bailarina, pero con Kiba era fácil dejarse llevar.

Después de eso, fui como una pelota, de mano en mano. Shino, Kankuro, Lee, Sai, Chouji, Shikamaru… Incluso tuve el honor de bailar con Gaara, y tengo que reconocer que fue el mejor de todos. Conocía los pasos como si los hubiera inventado él, y sus manos en mi cintura y la otra agarrando la mía eran totalmente seguras y suaves a la vez. Me llevaba de un lado para otro como si no existieran más personas en la sala. Cuando terminó su turno se inclinó y besó mi mano, como un auténtico príncipe de cuento. Luego me sonrió y me felicitó.

Cuando el siguiente tocó mi hombro, aún estaba mirando como se alejaba Gaara.

De sus manos pasé a las de Nii-san. Retomamos el baile.

-Te veo un poco ausente.

-¿Eh?

La verdad, lo estaba. Mi cerebro no tenía tiempo a pensar en todas las cosas que estaban pasando, ya que siempre había una nueva de la que hacerse cargo.

Y no era… sólo eso.

-No, estoy bien.

Neji hizo una mueca, y se sorprendió al ver a alguien detrás de mí. Yo me giré, con el corazón palpitando con fuerza.

Mi padre me miraba con una sonrisa y las manos extendidas. Me acerqué a él y tomamos posición.

Volvimos al compás de la música, yo con una sonrisa.

Mi padre bailaba bien. Si sabía llevar un clan entero, mejor llevaba el ritmo de un simple vals. Para él era pan comido.

Un minuto después, la música se acabó.

Mi padre me besó la frente y se quedó frente a mí mientras empezaba la siguiente canción, también lenta. Un piano…

Era mi favorita.

Vi a Ino junto al equipo de música, y a Sakura subiendo el volumen levemente.

_We're in heaven._

Sonreí. Y cerré los ojos, moviendo los labios con la letra de la canción.

Las luces se apagaron y se encendieron unos focos que iluminaron la sala con esferas de luz azul, que bailaban al son de la música.

Una mano se posó en mi hombro. Me giré, sorprendida.

Su sonrisa era inconfundible, como el color de sus ojos, resaltado por la camisa blanca. Y lo que sentía cada vez que le veía, también.

Sentí ganas de llorar. Agarró mi cintura con ambas manos y se acercó a mí, acortando las distancias entre nuestros cuerpos.

-Siento haber llegado tarde.

Le pasé las manos por detrás del cuello a la vez que negaba con la cabeza. No importaba. Ya nada importaba. Mi cumpleaños ahora sí que era perfecto.

Naruto-kun estaba allí.

Bailamos bajo las miradas de todos, bajo el destello de las luces. Rodeada de sonrisas y con una canción sonando en el corazón.

Me perdí en su mirada, en ese pedazo de cielo…

-Omedeto, Hinata.

Se inclinó sobre mí para besarme. Cerré los ojos.

Y dejé que sus labios me llevaran hasta el cielo…

* * *

**Espero que hayáis estado escuchando la canción. No solo preciosa, si no que además me parece que es una canción perfecta para un NaruHina. Bueno, creo que sólo tengo que decir que muchas gracais a todos por haber llegado hasta el final n.n Os agradezco los reviews n.n Así, por adelantado... TRataré de contestarlos todos, ¿vale? Un beso a todos!!** _**Feliz año!!**_

Sayo~


End file.
